herofandomcom-20200223-history
Izuku Midoriya
Izuku Midoriya is the main protagonist of the popular manga and anime series My Hero Academia.His Hero name is Deku and originally Quirkless gains One For All. Appearance Izuku is a teenage boy with green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights. During his time at Junior High School, he wore a black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons. In Yuuei, he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie. Izuku usually wears oversized red shoes. Though initially very skinny, Izuku has gained an array of well-developed abdominal muscles after his extensive training with All Might. About When he was little, Izuku greatly looked up to and admired heroes. Being a huge fan of All Might, he wished to be a hero like him once he got his Quirk. However, by the time kids his age had started manifesting their powers, Izuku still showed no signs of having any special abilities. Due to that, his mother chose to take him to a doctor, where he received the news that the fact that he has two joints on his pinky toe meant he would never have a Quirk. Later on that same day, Izuku kept watching videos of All Might on his computer and tearfully asked his mother if he could still become a hero. She hugged him and apologized, words that Izuku would remember as not what he wanted to hear. Even so, Izuku kept aiming to be a hero and to get into Yuuei Academy. That led him to be constantly bullied and ridiculed by his childhood friend, Katsuki, and his classmates, who believed it was impossible for someone without a Quirk to ever become a hero. Personality Izuku is a very timid, helpful and polite boy. Due to being bullied since childhood for being born without a Quirk, he is initially portrayed as insecure, being more reserved and not self-expressive, especially in front of Katsuki Bakugo. However, after being accepted into U.A. High and facing Katsuki during the Battle Trial Arc, he has gradually become more confident and brave. Izuku is also very diligent and strong-willed. Since he greatly admires heroes and has always dreamed to be one since his childhood, he developed a habit of writing down notes about everything he knows about heroes and their Quirks, including even other U.A. students. Because of this practice, Izuku has developed a great analytical mind and is easily able to form complex plans in short amounts of time, often taking advantage of his allies' Quirks to put them in motion. This aspect also helps him in figuring out ways to counter Quirks used by his opponents. Izuku also has the tendency to overthink about anything that grabs his attention, which makes him start mumbling to himself a lot. Izuku is a caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if he knows that he's not strong enough to do it. Often, he does this in a whim, taking a more careless approach than usual. Izuku has also shown to be selfless enough to try to help people with personal, emotional problems, even if it doesn't concern him. Of all heroes, All Might is the one that has had the most impact in his life, with the hero having shaped most of the goals and beliefs that he follows since childhood. Many of Izuku's decisions and actions are inspired by his desire to become a hero similar to All Might, and thus he has a great devotion for him, to the point of emulating several of his traits. Izuku appears to have a more brash and abrasive side to him that mostly shows up when he finds himself in combat. This side of him makes him act more like Katsuki, being rather loud and unwavering, and also with a strong drive towards victory. He has even gone as far as to taunt Katsuki when the two of them fought when he is in this mentality. He claims that this is because he sees Katsuki as the embodiment of what someone who strives for victory should be. He also has admitted that he doesn't like this side of him very much, and tends to keep it in check. After some time, Izuku has moved past some of his desire to be like All Might and instead be top hero on his own which was further motivated after he saved a little boy from a villain and the latter called his hero in a thank you letter. Gallery Izuku_Midoriya_School_Uniform_Full_Body.png Deku One's Justice.png|Izuku in One's Justice One's Justice.jpg 714324.png 746064.png Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Super Hero Category:Manga Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Insecure Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:From Zero to Hero Category:The Chosen One Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Unwanted Category:Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Paragon Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Strategists Category:The Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Childhood friends